poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Detective Del Spooner
Here's how Meet Detective Del Spooner goes in Tino's Adventures of I, Robot. Spooner wakes up, and his alarm clock is on, and he turns off the alarm. Then, he turn on the song "Thing of Beauty", takes a bite of the apple pie, exercise while it's playing, takes a shower Spooner: along with the radio Thing of beauty. has his cloths on and goes down stairs NS-4: Good morning sir. Yet another on-time delivery from... Spooner: Get the heck out of my face, canner. NS-4: Have a nice day. [Chicago 2035 shows up Commercial voice: And we believe our Destination Anywhere package to be the best value. Let us take you to your dream destination aboard our orbital spaceplane, the X-82. Try Jazztown's synthetic Chicago-style pizza. Tastes as good as you remember. Glowfish! The world's hottest-selling transgenic treats. Your children will love the new colors too! and the others appeared out of nowhere Rainbow Dash: So much for Twilight's time-travel spell. Cera: Where are we? Twilight: We're in Chicago in the year 2035. Brian: 2035!! Awesome! Elsa: That means we're in the future. Princess Celestia: Right you are, Elsa. Twilight: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Greeting to all of our friends. Tino: Hey, guys! It's the Autobots! Optimus: Hello Tino, and friends. Sunset Shimmer: Hello Optimus Prime. Ash: How did you guys get here. Drift: Don't blame us. Bumblebee has messed up the time learn that sends us to the past. Then Optimus fixed it and it sends us here. All because of Bumblebee's despite his complete and total lack of anything, resembling warrior discipline. He's like a child. Bumblebee: This child is about to kick your butt! Drift: He brings us shame. 2 start fighting Hound: Cage fight. Drift: Dumb head. Twilight: Hey, knock it off you two! places his sword on Bumblebee's neck Drift: Am I the sage who sees through this puppy-dog's eyes act? It's beneath you. Star: Hey! Leave him alone! Cross-Hairs: Yes, I've been waiting for them all to dispatch each other, so I could take charge with no trouble at all. Just me reporting to me. ???: Tino, right? Tino: Yes I'm Tino but...who are you? Twilight: Oh, this is Roary the Race Car and Theodore Tugboat. Theodore: Nice to meet you all. Roary: It's nice to meet you to Tino. Gordon: Hello lads. Mr. Blik: How's Prime doing? Thomas: He's doing great, Mr. Blik. Tish: You three must be Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik, am I right? Waffle: Yep. Chris: Who's that? woman walks toward them Carver: his hand on his head Oh, no! Cosmo: What's wrong? Carver: It's Ash's mother, Delia. She embarrasses Ash in front of us. Delia: I heard that! Ash: Oh no.... Drift: They call me sauce pants The stains there for all to see Wash away my shame Hound: What in the San-hill are you saying?! Drift: It's a haiku. Bumblebee: Hey, who's that black guy over there? Delia: Maybe we'll find out who he is. Shining Armor: Maybe you're right. Let's go. NS-4: Excuse me. sir. Announcer: Total performance. Total readiness. Total security. So goodbye to upgrades and service calls. An uplink to USR's central computer...provides this state-of-the-art robot with new programs daily. The Nestor Class 5 is tomorrow's robot today. Farber: Spoon! Spoonie! Hold up. Hold on! Excuse me. excuse me. Spoon. where you been at? Spooner: Just away. Farber. Farber: Oh. yeah. away? Like vacation? That's nice. I got a favor to ask. I need to borrow your car. This is different. I got this fine-but yummy-- She is complete and agreeable. I mean. hot spankable. Spooner: What does that even mean? Farber: You know what it means. Let me get the dang-butt keys. Spooner: First of all...stop using word like that. You're not good at it. Farber: Hey look! Company. Tino: Hello sir I'm Tino Tonitini and these are my friends, Lor, Carver, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Delia, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Cross-Hairs, Hound, Drift and others. Oh, and this is my girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. Cross-Hairs: Nice to meet ya. Spooner: My name is Detective Del Spooner. Brian: Nice to meet you, Del Spooner. Farber: Give me 1 0 for the bus. then. man. Spooner: Go home. Farber: That's strike one. Spoon. Strike one! to inside Gigi's apartment Gigi: This is such a valuable day.... You talk to Marci? Spooner: No. Gigi. I haven't talked to Marci. When I was coming up. we didn't just marry someone... then divorce them. Then not talk to them. Gigi: Del. don't play with me. I bet if I stopped cooking, you'd call Marci. Boy. What is that on your feet? Spooner: Converse All Stars. vintage 2004. Don't turn your face up. I know you want some. Just ask. Gigi: No. thank you very much. Spooner: Sweet potato pie. Gigi: Put that on a plate. I've seen on TV they're giving away some of them new robots in the lottery. Spooner: You know. Gigi. those robots don't do anybody any good. Gigi: Of all the people on God's earth, you should know better. Sometimes the stuff that comes out of your mouth! You listening to me. Del? when Spooner sees a robot running with a woman's purse Spooner: Hold my pie. Guy on the street: What? ... Spooner: Sir, hold it or wear it. man grabs the pie chases the robot Move! Tino: Spooner! Wait! Optimus we've got to stop him! Optimus: Agreed. into his truck mode and goes after Spooner Spooner: the robot Freeze! Hey! Stop! Stop! the robot I said... STOP!! Relax. Relax. I'm a police officer. Optimus: and transforms into his robot form SPOONER!! Are you crazy?! Asthmatic Woman: Spooner "arrests" her robot You... with her inhaler are an a-hole. Spooner: Ma'am, is that your purse? Asthmatic Woman: Of course, it´s my purse, I left my inhaler at home. He was running it out to me. Tino: That's what I've been try to tell him. Cross-Hairs: Yeah but he won't listen! Spooner: I saw the robot running with the purse and naturally I assumed... Asthmatic Woman: What? Are you crazy?! Bumblebee: Uh...no? NS-4 Robot: I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Officer. Asthmatic Woman: Don't apologize. You were doin' what you're supposed to be doin'. Spooner But what are you doing!? Ash: Well..uh... Littlefoot: Doing his job. Spooner: Embarrassed Have a lovely day, ma'am. Optimus: Yeah. Come on guys let's get out of here. Sunset Shimmer: Before somebody sees us. Asthmatic Woman: You’re lucky I can't breathe, or I'd walk all up and down your butt! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes